Matched pairs of controller modules and power supply units (PSUs) are often installed in the same chassis. Some examples of controller modules may include RAID (Redundant Array of Independent Disks) controllers, JBOD (Just a Bunch of Disks—no RAID functionality) controllers, SBOD (Switched Bunch of Disks—connected via some form of electronic “switch”) controllers in disk drive storage enclosures, and the like. There are many different matched controller/PSU pairs (or pairs): a high-power pair, a medium-power pair, a low power pair, and the like. A high-power matched pair includes a controller which needs a high power supply (high-power controller) and a PSU which is capable of supplying the high power to the controller (high-power PSU). A medium-power matched pair includes a controller which needs a medium power supply (medium-power controller) and a PSU which is capable of supplying the medium power to the controller (medium-power PSU). A low-power matched pair includes a controller which needs a low power supply (low-power controller) and a PSU which is capable of supplying the low power to the controller (low-power PSU). If one part of the matched pair fails, the replacement part has to match the original pair. For example, if a PSU of a high-power pair fails, the replacement PSU has also to be a high-power PSU; otherwise, a mismatched pair may happen. A mismatched pair happens when a power level of a controller fails to match a power level of a PSU. For example, a high-power controller and a low-power PSU are a mismatched pair. A mismatched pair may cause circuit overhead and/or insufficient power required to run the controller.
Thus, it would be desirable to provide a method and system for preventing a mismatched controller/PSU pair from being installed in a chassis.